The Chain
by SprayPaintAndABrickWall42
Summary: Hibari, Yamamoto, and Byakuran are all still gone, they left on the mission a month ago, but they were supposed to be home three days ago! How do Tsunayoshi, Gokudera, and Mukuro deal with it? Warning: Fairytale dreams. Omg, just realized what day it is, HBD MUKU-CHI!


Just a quickie~!

Song of Inspiration: The Chain by Ingrid Michaelson.

June 9th.

Main Pairing: 10069

Side Parings: 1827, 8059

Warnings: BL, but if you read the summary you should know this. Slight angst, sad romance :D

Plot: Byakuran's been gone for too long, and Mukuro's worried, so he writes a short letter to the marshmallow.

~~~~~~~Begin~~~~~~~

Rokudo Mukuro, world's best illusionist sat down on the couch of the Vongola Tenth's office, with a pacing Storm, and an all too pissed off Sky.

" **The Sky looks pissed."**

He wrote down the words, only to hear a slight argument from the other two about something or another.

" **The Storm talks back. I'm actually a little worried."**

With his knees to his chest, he could feel the rapid beating of his heart and knew it to be true.

" **And you my love, are still gone."**

The three men had been waiting here, hauled up in the office of the tenth, where Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyoya, and Byakuran of the Millefoire should have returned to over three days ago. WHERE THE HELL WERE THEY?

Reading the clock that read 9pm, the Decimo sighed, "It's already nine, I think we should turn in for the night guys..." he bit his lip and glared out the window, at the parking space reserved for the skylark, who's car was the one they took.

Mukuro nodded, standing and waving as he walked out of the room. These three men were so worried, they didn't even bother to get dressed in the morning, they just through on some casual clothes, Byakuran was currently wearing a plain indigo longsleeve shirt, and a pair of black pants.

He opened the door to his room, the moonlight illuminating it, adding to the feel of loneliness and dread.

"**My room feels wrong."**

He tried to lay on the bed, to no avail, he hadn't slept in three days, not since the marshmallow's been gone.

"**The bed won't fit."**

He decided he'd just finish the letter, only to find so many things he wanted to say, but no way to say them.

"**I can not seem to operate."**

He sighed, tapping the pencil eraser on his nose as he wrote down the only coherent thought in his head.

"**And you, my love, are gone."**

He sighed, putting the items down and laying back, soon enough he fell into a fitful sleep.

And hour or so later, he awoke again the first thought in his mind was to grab the tablet and pen, he started scrawling out the words said in his dreams, and the things done.

"_**So glide away on soapy heels.**_

_**I'll promise not, to promise anymore,**_

_**And if you come around again,**_

_**Then I will take, then I will take the chain from off the door."**_

He reread the paper when he had fully woken up, only to think "What in the hell can this mean?"

A tired looking Tsunayoshi popped his head in the door, giving Mukuro a nervous smile, "You're not having any luck either, huh?"

The illusionist shook his head, "I fell asleep for about an hour or so, but I just woke up again."

Tsuna smiled, dragging Hayato into the room "Us too."

They didn't need to be invited in, this was a ritual when the other three were gone, they would all stay in one of their room's and watch movies until they fell asleep. "So..." Hayato interrupted the silence, "Do we have anything good to watch?"

"I'll see." Tsuna said, as Hayato sat on the opposite side of the bed than Mukuro, wearing a pair of the baseball freak's plaid shorts, and a white t-shirt, Tsuna wore a pair of greenish-teal pajama bottoms, and a white dress shirt that was surely too big for him. Mukuro wore a pair of gray sweats, and a white plain longsleeve.

If you asked them about it, they'd kill you, but wearing their partners' clothes made them feel warmer, and safer.

"Ah..." Tsuna called catching the other two's attention, "For movies we haven't watched, we have All About Steve, and Ghost Rider."

"Ghost Rider." was the chorus that rang through as Tsuna grabbed the movie and slipped it into the player. After all, it was his turn to set up the TV.

After he was done, he bounced back up to the bed, sitting in the middle of the men, who were all of almost equal height now. Mukuro being almost an inch taller than the other two. Hayato escaped during the previews to go get popcorn, when he came back, he put popcorn between Mukuro and Tsuna on Byakuran and Mukuro's enormous bed (No bigger than Tsuna's and Kyoya's, and Takeshi's and his own), not really to be rude, actually trying to be polite, so all three of them could reach for the popcorn.

He then sprawled out, laying his head on the tenth's stomach, as Tsuna curled into Mukuro's side, Mukuro smiled, it was his turn to be the pillow.

Halfway through the movie, Hayato and Tsuna had already fallen asleep, and he himself was getting there.

He placed a hand on Tsuna's head, running his fingers through soft locks.

"**I never say that I'll never love."**

He always ran his hands through their hair, not only was it mildly entertaining, but it made the two of them feel safer, even if in there dreams in wasn't him, and when they awoke they didn't know he did it.

He felt the faintest tear slide down Hayato's face, only to be followed by more, and the same for Tsunayoshi a few minutes later. He tried hard to choke back his own, swallow the lump in his throat but he couldn't. Silent tears slid down his face, which he chose to hide with an arm over his face.

"**But I don't say a lot of things."**

He kept quiet as the sentence repeated over and over in his mind.

"**And you my love are gone."**

He slipped back into his dreams, quietly.

_He saw himself as a princess,with Tsuna and Hayato beside him. The three were locked into a tower by an evil faceless witch. He and his sisters (brothers?) sat in the room, they were weeping, because the princes said they'd leave for a week, but that they'd be back with exactly seven days._

_Those seven days ended three days ago._

_The princesses were scared, what if their princes got hurt? They'd been a day late before, but never three. They supposed it was irrational, but it was the truth, they felt horrified._

_On the fourth day, they wept, for they'd given up hope. But near noon, appeared the first prince by the name of Takeshi, he smiled kindly at the three when he opened the door and led out the first princess Hayato._

_Feeling happy for their sister (brother?) Hayato, they smiled, but Tsuna frowned, "D-do you think the others made it?" he questioned._

_Mukuro smiled, reassuring the girl (Boy?) "Of course they did, we just have to keep up hope!"_

_They waited for a half hour, soon turning to an hour, their hopes were slowly dampening, until the second prince appeared, growling at Mukuro for holding **his** herbivore, Mukuro smirked, before sending Tsunayoshi off with a smile._

_He waited again, all alone he found no reason to even feign optimism. He watched out the window, as the other two played with their princes, out of the castle, out of the tower, with smiling faces. He watched them with envy._

_He kept waiting, for an hour, two even, it soon grew dark, he sighed quietly again. Hiding as he watched Hayato and Tsuna leave with their princes._

_Soon, the wild animals would comeout, and not the good kind that like to sing and dance with princesses, the evil kind that like to eat them._

_He took a chain, shutting the door, and placing the chain on it "I have to admit, this was easier with my sisters/brothers." he sighed out when he finally got it shut. He returned to the small bed with the indigo sheets, the one in the corner nearest the window._

_He fell into a soft slumber, only to awaken to the sound of thunder, he looked out to see the angry morning sky, and hear the birds singing._

_**The sky looks pissed**_

_**The wind talks back**_

_**My bones are shifting in my skin**_

_**And you my love are gone**_

_He started off quietly, slowly allowing his volume to grow, he sang what his heart felt._

_**My room seems wrong**_

_**The bed won't fit**_

_**I cannot seem to operate**_

_**And you my love are gone**_

_All he could do now was sing._

" _**So glide away on soapy heels**_

_**And promise not to promise anymore"**_

_He didn't care what the idiot did, just as long as he didn't promise anything anymore, it only ever made him feel lonely._

_**And if you come around again**_

_**Then I will take, then I will take the chain from off the door**_

_The trees started whispering at this peculiar song._

_**I'll never say I'll never love**_

_**But I don't say a lot of things**_

_**And you my love are gone**_

_He truthfully couldn't say he would never love, because he already loved his sisters so much, but he'd never love someone like he did the prince._

_**So glide away on soapy heels**_

_**And promise not to promise anymore**_

_**And if you come around again**_

_**Then I will take, then I will take the chain from off the door**_

_The trees and the river were starting to rush faster, trying to keep up with the song._

_**So glide away on soapy heels**_

_The birds among started fluttering there wings, and tweeting._

_**And promise not to promise anymore**_

_**And if you come around again**_

_**Then I will take, then I will take the chain from off the door**_

_A certain white haired prince sat at the bottom of the tower, "If I promise, may I come up to see you, my princess?"_

_Mukuro looked down at the man with a surprised look, "Wha?"_

"_If I promise not to promise anymore, will you take the chain from off the door?" he sighed dramatically, "I've been trying to get past the damned thing all night."_

_Mukuro glared at the odd man, "Then why in the hell didn't you come yesterday? Or perhaps the day before, or even the day before that?"_

_Byakuran smiled, "Because, my princess, the other princes and I were defeating the old witch that kept you locked away! It had just taken longer than anticipated."_

_He raised a brow, "Then why were you the last to arrive?"_

"_At first, since it was the three of us, she was weak, and when Takeshi looked so antsy, I told him to just go and retrieve Hayato." he made gestures with his hands, " And so it was Kyoya and I, and the witch seemed to get stronger, but it was still quite weak, so I told an already irritated, and impatient Kyoya to go retrieve his princess, and that I would handle it."_

"_So? If it were so weak, it should've been easy to defeat."_

"_But when it was just I, alone, she showed her true powers, she said that she would kill us all off one by one."_

_Mukuro's brows furrowed, "So what did you do?"_

"_Well I chopped her head off, of course!" he said with a bit of pride, "But by the time I was done, it'd already reached dark, and I ran to the tower as fast as I could, but you'd already chained the door, and I couldn't get in."_

"_So in conclusion, princess, since I'm sure the door is jammed from my numerous attempts," he held out his arms and with a loving smiled yelled " Jump, and I'll try to catch you!"_

_Mukuro smiled cockily "Do you promise?"_

"_Of course not!" and Mukuro jumped into his awaiting arms and the lived happily ever after, _

_Together they had 4 kids; Ken, Chikusa, Chrome, and Fran who was betrothed to the Prince Belphegor._

Mukuro then woke up, noticing that Tsuna and Hayato were gone. "That..may have been the girliest dream ever..."

He heard the shower turn off, and he quickly opened the bathroom door, to see a half naked Byakuran, he threw his arms around the taller's neck. "You're back."

"For good." he smiled, ruffling the other's hair. "Princess" he kissed the ends of that beautiful blue pineapple.

"Promise?"

"Nope!" he laughed.

Mukuro burried his head deeper into the other's chest, "Next time just chop it's head off faster."

Byakuran laughed and thought _"How did he know I chopped the man who threatened His, Tsuna's, and Hayato's lives' head off."_ he just shrugged it off.

~~~~End.~~~~

So...I had fun writing this~! And if you can, listen to that song! It's really good! Honestly I wanted to write this for 1827, but realized all of my fanfics have been 1827 or BF (B26), so I decided to write about another pairing, I think I'll also write one for Hayato and Takeshi.


End file.
